parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaggy Rogers
Shaggy is a Character in Scooby Doo. Shaggy Rogers played Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is a mouse. Shaggy Rogers played Dale in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger. Shaggy Rogers played Ritchie in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) He is Ash Ketchum's rival. Shaggy Rogers played Brock in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) He is a Pokemon breeder. Shaggy Rogers played Falkner in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) He is a Gym leader. Shaggy Rogers played Major Glory in Tori's Laboratory He is a Superhero. Shaggy Rogers played Peter Pan in Shaggy Pan and Shaggy Pan 2:Return to Neverland He is a Boy that does not growing up. Shaggy Rogers played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) He is a Pokemon trainer. Shaggy Rogers played Fred Flintstone in Flintstones spoof He is a Flintstone. Shaggy Rogers Played Tsukino In Sailor Sena He is Serena's Dad Shaggy Played Simon Seville In Ron and The Boys (1983) He is Alvin and Theodore's Smartest Brother Shaggy Played Rob In The Brave Little Toaster for Chris2015 Shaggy Played Chief Po In Senahontas for 1986 Movies He is a Indian Chief Shaggy Played Y Muto. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (4000Movies Style) He is a Shaggy Rogers played Donald Gennaro in Jurassic Park (JV46Ship style) He is a Blood Sucking Lawyer Shaggy Rogers Played Lightyears In Shaggy Rogers of Star Command and story for 397Movies Shaggy Rogers Played Danny In Cats don't Dance 397Movies Shaggy Rogers played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Demigod Detective He is Olivia's father. Shaggy Rogers played Dad Shrink In Melvin Shrink He is Father Shaggy Rogers played Aladdin's Unnamed In Melvinladdin He is Aladdin Lost Father Shaggy Rogers Played ??? In Melvin's Lab Shaggy Rogers played Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible in The Incredibles (4000Movies Human Style) He is a superhero. Shaggy Rogers Played ??? In Senahontas he is a Navite american ??? Shaggy Rogers played Spike Taylor in Dinosaur King (143Movies Human Style) He is He Played King Neptune In The Little Sena He is Voice Actors: # Casey Kasem (1969-1997, 2002-2009) - English # Billy West (1998) - English # Scott Innes (1999-2001) - English # Scott Menville (2006) - English # Matthew Lillard (2010-present, live-action movies) - English # Arturo Mercado - Spanish # Miguel Angel Ruiz - Spanish # Yehoyachin Friedlander - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! he is played by Baloo. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! he is played by Christopher Robin. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Brock. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Max Taylor. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Jeremy Johnson. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Himself. * In Max Taylor, Where Are You! he is played by Bernard. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Darien Chiba. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! he is played by Taran. * In Courage Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Genie. * In Surly Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Sketchit. * In Pongo Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Aladdin. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 2015Chris he is played by ???. * In Scooby Doo spoof for 1961Movies he is played by Gurio Umino. * In Danny Doo where are you He is Played By Cavin * Littlefoot Doo on Zombie Island He is Played by Alvin * In Scooby Doo spoof fof 1986movies he is played by Ichigo * In Scooby doo spoof for chris1704 He is Played by Mowgli * In Scooby Doo spoof for 160Movies He is Played by Dave Seville * In Pika doo for 1961Ruzel he is Played by Joey Wheeler * In Rover Dangerfield, Where Are You! he is played by Dr. David Q. Dawson. * In Bravo Dooby Doo (RWBY Bravo), he has been played by Yosuke Hanamura. Gallery: Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Shaggy Rogers in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The New Scooby Doo Movies Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Show Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights Shaggy Rogers in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Johnny Bravo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island 2.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Project Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico Shaggy Rogers in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc..jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Beach Beastie.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown Shaggy Rogers in Supernatural.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Supernatural Shaggy and his pikachu (1701movie human style).jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Shaggy is brock.png|Shaggy Rogers as Brock Shaggy scooby doo 2010.jpg The Gym Leaders Kanto (4000Movies Style).png Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Johnny Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Brock silbling attacks shaggy.png Shaggy's Flashback in Say Uncle Sam the Justice Friends 170Movies.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6126.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6127.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6129.jpg scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2113.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2111.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2105.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2108.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2107.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2106.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2104.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2103.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2102.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2099.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2101.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2098.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2097.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-2095.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8741.jpg Big-top-scooby-doo-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7995.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7994.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg Scooby-doo-music-vampire-disneyscreencaps.com-7992.jpg Shaggy as dale.png|Shaggy Rogers as Dale ShaggyRogers as Muto.png|Shaggy Rogers as ???? shaggy-rogers-scooby-doo-and-kiss-rock-and-roll-mystery-81.5.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery shaggy-2015-3_orig.png|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery FB IMG 1552258924561.jpg|Shaggy and Scooby being chased by the kiss monsters Christop as shaggy.jpg Shaggy as dawson.jpg Sakura and shaggy.png Shaggy Rogers-holding caterpie in his pokeball.png Shaggy as Ash Ketchum.jpg Shaggy and friends mocking team rocket motto 2nd.png Shaggy Rogers as Moby Jones.png Shaggy Puzzled.jpg Shaggy as simon.png Brock n shaggy rescue rangers.png Alvin as shaggy.png Title card bat time brock n shaggy.jpg Shaggy as Dawson.jpg Shaggy as Max taylor.jpg Paramount Pictures Finding Denno SHAGGY, BATGIRL AND FOGHORN LEGHORN Animation Production Cel Nickelodeon Seal.png Paramount Pictures Finding Denno SHAGGY, BATGIRL AND FOGHORN LEGHORN Animation Production Cel Nintendo Seal.png Paramount Pictures and MGM Finding Denno SHAGGY, BATGIRL AND FOGHORN LEGHORN Animation Production Cel Nintendo Seal.png Shaggy as chip.png Shaggy in ord the cowardly dragon.png Scooby and shaggy seeing lego toys.png Shaggy Rogers in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg FB_IMG_1552680055144.jpg Shaggy.jpg Shaggy and Scooby Doo.jpg MV5BY2YwZjg2ODItNzFiNC00MTk3LTgyY2QtNzU5OWRjNTgzMjFmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgzNDU2ODI@. V1 .jpg 78872176-image 5788883e4597e.jpg FB_IMG_1552940282859.jpg Shaggy Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery.jpg Big Top Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers.png Shaggy Rogers downloadfile.jpg Blue_shirt_shaggy.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in a blue shirt Shaggyrogers.jpg Tumblr oq8dzdagz91s2kjyio1 1280.jpeg CPSeBsWiAUv1BLPUCGBn93uTjloh47LL8ZstLmn-4OXdqsGR57Z0Imb7P5JKKgxV77aoi9XPKe1mO2L8vjLw1g.jpg Scooby.Doo .and .Kiss .rock .and .roll .mystery7-1024x574.jpg IMG_20190605_162905.jpg Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Paranoids Category:A Pup Named Scooby Doo characters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Comedians Category:Adults Category:Characters who cry Category:Scared characters Category:Idiots Category:Fathers Category:Screaming Characters Category:Laughing Characters Category:Laughters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Eating Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:The Untouchables Characters Category:Finding Denno Characters Category:News Announcers Category:Memes Category:Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery Characters Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Characters Category:Smurfs The Lost Inside Out Mr. Peabody and Robinsons Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Wolves Category:Werewolves